In Which Jim escapes a Ninja's Wrath
by SetPhasers2Stun
Summary: The Enterprise visits Planet Shiruba Hana, the inhabitants have adopted the traditional Japanese lifestyle and philosophical standings. Within you'll find: Intrigue, alien banana sushi and new people like: Tashi Soto. Please R&R NO SLASH


***This has been edited for weird omissions that had resulted in the earlier upload***

**Hi,**

**This is a new story I hope others may take interest in and so inspire me to continue.**

**I don't own the silly nighttime wonderings…but was inspired by it. Further, I was inspired by, and don't own , Star Trek, new and original, and it's characters to write the following story: In Which Jim escapes a Ninja's Wrath.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

**SetPhasers2Stun :)**

**Inspiring nighttime wonderings:***** 1:00 a.m. * Get up, walk calmly to the bathroom, pee, look in the mirror quickly to make sure there's no masked killer behind you, turn off the lights, run as fast as you can from the bathroom back into your bedroom and jump 2 feet in the air and land on the bed, pull the covers up to your chin and glance around the room to make sure you didn't leave any more killers behind you on your expedition back, relax and nuzzle back into your pillow. * 17 seconds later you hear a noise * jump up quickly and realize its the air conditioning coming on and think " man! those ninja's just wont give up tonight.. "**** found through facebook.**

In which Jim escapes a Ninja's Wrath.

Chapter 1

Two days after the crew's extended mission's diplomacy 'incident,'- during which Jim goes anaphylactic on alien banana sushi and Spock is called forth to mitigate, with cool Vulcan logic, any 'situation' that may occur. A 'situation,' occurred. Spock intervened. Jim is found in his personal quarters recovering from his encounters with the Federation's Own Med Bay Hypo-spray Ninja: Leonard-san- AKA Dr. McCoy, AKA Bones.

The situation:

Spluttering out the 'alien banana sushi,' having eaten two rolls already, Jim is shocked to find he is unable to swallow, or breathe.

A quick scan reveals he has been poisoned with low doses of cyanide and pollen present in only his wine and food. Dr. McCoy has contacted Mr. Scott and whisked Jim and himself to the Enterprise for emergency medical care.

Mr. Spock turns to the Presiding Council and finds their assistants blocking his view as they fluttered around the apparently unconscious diplomats. "Something is wrong here."

A shift in lighting draws Mr. Spock's gaze to the vaulted ceiling to find a darkly clad form slip through a sky light leaving behind a crumpled but familiar form on the balcony across the way, clutching a note.

Earlier on board the Enterprise, in the transporter room:

"Ok Jim, don't eat anything until we've scanned it," reminded Dr. McCoy.

"Yes, Bones," intoned the beleaguered Captain, tugging at his stiff collar and fixing his mega-watt grin in place.

"And follow Sulu's example during the luncheon, the Sakura colony in the Pacific Star System has its' norms, customs and social interactions modeled after Japanese traditional ones," finished Dr. McCoy, nodding to the cool yet anxious lieutenant standing next to them.

Sulu was dressed to the nines in traditional Japanese finery for this trade agreement and Federation treaty signing mission. Wearing the robe-like garment, Sulu appeared quite princely. Chekov had the conn. The Sakura colony, as it was called, consisted mainly of philosophers who also were brilliant botanists and various other types of doctors and scientists. Botany was another reason for his personal request for joining the negotiations, the first being his cultural and ethnic background. The landing party was bringing with them, to present to the presiding council, a volley of rare orchids, peach and cherry trees—all cultivated under Sulu's inimitable skill. Sulu hoped to make an impression.

The Sakura colony was established 45 years prior, when the Federation of Planets was still in the development stage, 88 light years away. The reason for their defection from Earth lay in their philosophy based lifestyle—difficult to manage in an ever progressing and neither unimpressed nor truly inspired social development of Earth. To preserve their lifestyle, they obtained permission from the then short-sighted Federation, to colonize a self sustaining community on the distant M-class planet dubbed Shiruba Hana, (Silver Flower, roughly). Three years ago, an interesting protein source valuable for medicinal purposes was found to be synthesized by the soy-like plants cultivated there. After all this, the mission was assigned to the yet untried Enterprise and her anxious crew.

"Alrigh' now, …where's Commander Spock?" queried Mr. Scott, looking around and checking whether the time for their departure was approaching.

The transporter room's door hissed open to reveal Commander Spock dressed as Sulu, in Japanese robes. Jim and Bones looked to Sulu for askance. No reply was forthcoming as Sulu nodded to Cmdr Spock as he found his place next to Jim. Since Sulu was already 'in the zone,' as soon as Cmdr Spock took his place, a nod to Mr. Scott sent the group planet-side. Jim and Dr. McCoy let the matter slide.

Upon the arrival of the landing party from the Federation Starship Enterprise, the Second Assistant Clerk to the High Clerk of the Foreign Affairs' Presiding Council, sighed with relief. Ever since the disappearance of his good friend the First Assistant Clerk to the High Clerk of the foreign Affairs' Presiding Council, things had started to get from merely 'off and unusual' to 'increasingly worrying.'

"Ah, Captain Kirk," you've arrived right on schedule stated the Second Assistant Clerk to the High Clerk of the Foreign Affairs' Presiding Council. A quick courteous nod to the party accompanying Jim, and a quick second look at Sulu, he started to shuffle for the door out of the Reception Atrium, waving them along.

"And who are you?" came Jim's 'Captain-of-a-flagship-on-another-public-relations-tour' voice."

Startled, he quickly stopped, turned and said "Tashi Soto, Second Assistant Clerk to the High Clerk of the Foreign Affairs' Presiding Council."

"…"

"You may address me as Tashi or Mr. Soto as I will be attending you during the breaks between meetings for the next three days," allowed Tashi. He was secretly hoping the charismatic captain will pick the former and not the stuffy latter.

"Well thank you for coming to get us, Tashi" said Jim, noting he made the right choice by the easy grin that lit up the clerk's face. "I am not sure what you have been told, but this diplomatic mission was not specified to be extended past the one day," finished Jim.

Bustling of arriving attendants in robes caught Tashi's attention. Turning swiftly, Tashi had anticipated their arrival; he had started instructing the now waiting group of attendants that had materialized to place the gifts in the transporter room onto the hovering presenting platforms they had brought with them. Upon dealing with the logistics and dismissing the attendants ahead to the Reception Hall and seeing them round the corner, Tashi quickly turns back to the unanswered question and the waiting diplomatic team.

"Is everything in order then, Mr. Soto?" intoned Jim, quite peeved at the blatant disregard for his position and his query. The earnest look on Tashi's face forced Jim to reconsider his tone, the clerk was on edge. "Tashi?" asked Jim again.

"Sir, we-" started Tashi. Jim had interrupted.

"Please call me Jim, I will be Captain for rest of the mission, in meetings," smiled Jim.

"Jim, you will find that matters in these proceedings may be slightly, absentminded and slightly disorganized. For only a few weeks ago the First Assistant Clerk had gone missing and everyone is trying to readjust. Furthermore, speaking to me informally before the attendants will only go on my employee report, as will the note that I informed you of a change of plans without leave from a superior," Tashi quickly explained, nodding and turning to move toward a door at the end of the hall.

Something was off on the Sakura colony. The landing party exchanged glances.

As the party moved forward in somewhat silence, commotion could be heard coming from the other side of the door leading to the Reception Hall.

Unseen by Tashi and the Enterprise crew members, a darkly clad figure detached itself from the shadows and slipped off to other parts of the Council House of Halls.

A/N:

And that is the end of chapter 1! Please review and express whether you would like to read more.

Thanks! SetPhasers2Stun


End file.
